Act 27
Act 27 is the twenty-seventh episode and chronological season finale of Season 1 of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series, one more episode premiered later in December - an out-of-order Holiday special. It premiered August 16, 2016. Summary The girls face their greatest challenge yet as the final battle with Hecate comes to a head. Plot Keira and Aasim look on into six portals, seeing their friends as the journeyed through the vortex. A seventh portal opened and the pair were beckoned in by Rajani. Once face to face with Rajani, they confronted her. Aasim leapt at Rajani to attack her but was knocked away like nothing. Keira was enraged and transformed before fighting Rajani. The other girls arrived on the scene and found Aasim who had just recovered, suddenly Keira went flying towards them and crashed into a tree, laying unconscious in the wreckage. The girls and Aasim rushed over, worried for Keira. Rajani taunted them and laughed, saying Keira was weak and that they'd all die for Hecate. The girls transformed and prepared to fight Rajani but she told them she had a special present from Hecate before transforming herself, taking on a new costume and gaining strength. She battled the girls, gaining the upperhand quickly. After Kennedy was injured, Rowan formulated a plan and had the girls spread out around Rajani. Rajani laughed and mocked them, thinking they were trying to flee. As they launched their plan, the girls combined the raw power of their elements to gravely wound Rajani and destroy her upgraded powers. Hecate appeared and called out for them to stop, Rajani limped to Hecate's side and promised to fight for her. Hecate spoke sweetly to Rajani, telling her she needn't try so hard before impaling her with her fist and draining out her energy. Shocked and horrified, the girls asked how Hecate could be so heartless. She told them that she didn't care about Rajani and that her energy would be used to grow her magical powers. As the girls and Hecate spoke, she revealed that she would consume their planet and use it's life force energy to conquer their galaxy, just as she'd done many times before. The girls one by one told Hecate what they had to fight for and why they'd stop her before squaring off with Hecate. The fight didn't last long before she transformed into a more powerful state, quickly overpowering the girls. Rowan suddenly remembered her plan to overload the powers into one source and suggested lending their power to one girl, Keira. The agreed and unleashed their elements, Thunder, Water, Earth, Fire, Darkness, and Light into Wind, the seven elements combined created a golden weapon infused with all of the elements, the Elementalist Scepter. Using Elemental Purification, Keira eliminated Hecate. As the girls celebrated their victory, the earth began to shake as Hecate's true form - a horrifying, monstrous demon - awakened. As the girls began to give up hope, they saw visions of the seven Titans. The Titans asked the girls to call on them and as they did, they finally destroyed Hecate once and for all. The ruins in the Vortex began to crumble and the girls were transported back to their world. Later the girls celebrated at Cafe Latte before heading separate ways, Aasim (and Lailalla who now resided in Sanctuary) watched on, proud of the girls. Kennedy and Morgan talked and finally decided to give a relationship a chance. Stella and Kat decided to go and see a movie and relax, finally earning some downtime. Natalie broke off from the other girls, spending some time alone and visiting Leon's grave. Rowan worked with some kids in computer class downtown. Anthony arrived and met with Keira as she was leaving. The two went for a drive and stopped in a secluded area where they talked briefly, Anthony told Keira that he loved her and apologized for the way he'd acted before. He then asked her to step outside of his car before playing Moonlight by Ariana Grande and dancing with her as the sun began to set. Later that night was finally the Talent Show that Keira had been waiting and practicing for. Natalie and Anthony comforted her nerves, telling her she'd be great. Tatum switched Keira's CD with one that was distorted and warped before almost being caught by her. Keira wished Tatum luck and said she regretted that they hadn't really become friends, Tatum felt weird and excused herself from the conversation. Before going on, she overheard Keira and Morgan talking and began to regret swapping the CDs, feeling bad about it although it was too late to fix. Tatum went on and sang Wiser by Madilyn Bailey, she connected very emotionally with the song and moved the crowd. Keira went on next and as the music started for her song, she froze due to the warped CD. Without her music, she almost gave up, but her friends supported her and she began to sing Moonlight acapella before a teacher rushed in an accompanied it with piano music. After the performances, Tatum was announced as winner of the talent show. Kat was enraged at what happened and blamed Tatum, saying that they'd get her back. Keira refused and said it wasn't worth it and that she hoped Tatum enjoyed her win because she was really good, she then congratulated her. Anthony approached Keira and told her that they needed to talk before a woman approached them, she told the two girls she was from a record label and she was interested in having them in a summer program and maybe signing them. The two girls eagerly jumped at the chance. Anthony pulled Keira aside and apologized, saying he was really sad that he had to ruin her moment. Keira was confused at first but then Anthony dropped the bomb that he was moving for college and that he'd waited to tell her because he didn't know how to say it. He promised that they'd work it out before saying he was leaving because he didn't want to linger and make things worse. As he left, Keira began to cry for fear of losing him, Natalie and the girls came to her side. Later in Sanctuary, Aasim asked the girls to return their crystals - now that Hecate was defeated there was no reason for them to keep them - but also wanting to let the girl's lives return to normal. The girls refused, saying that this was their normal now and telling Aasim that they wanted to keep them. Although unsure if they were serious at first, Aasim agreed and said they'd be Guardians forever, even without the crystals. The girls came together one last time, putting their hands together, and calling out "Guardians!" Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Zvory as Hecate *Demonika1 as Rajani and Lailalla *Abraelon as Anthony Wallender *Africaa Amat as Tatum Act Notes * Last appearance of Rajani. * Last appearance of Hecate. * Last appearance of Anthony.